Calmaria da tempestade
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: G. era como a tempestade, instável. Mas Giotto sabia como acalmar a fúria de sua natureza.


**Titulo: **Calmaria da tempestade

**Casal: **Giotto x G.

**Resumo: **G. era como a tempestade, instável. Mas Giotto sabia como acalmar a fúria de sua natureza.

**Música: **Can't stop loving you - Van Halen

**Dedicatória: **Para a tia Névoa. A única pessoa que vê o G. como um uke RS. Espero que goste tia, é de coração *_*

**Aviso: **Reviews serão sempre bem vindas!

* * *

><p>A noite estava chuvosa, uma tempestade caia sobre a mansão Vongola. O lugar estaria em completa escuridão se não fosse os raios que iluminavam o céu e assim clareavam por alguns instantes os corredores da mansão. Corredores vazios, silenciosos. Que demonstravam que os habitantes já tinham há muito se recolhido as suas acomodações e embalados pelo som da chuva, dormiam nos braços de Morfeu. Assim deveria ser...<p>

Um raio mais intenso denunciou que nem tudo ali parecia ser o que era. Um vulto caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor, a passos lentos e calmos que seguiam para o fim do corredor. A falta de sono e a preocupação com tarefas do dia seguinte impediam o chefe da Vongola de desfrutar do mesmo prazer onírico que os seus guardiões.

Enquanto descia as escadas, algo chamou a atenção do Primo. Uma luz, diferente daquela produzida pelos raios, vinha da sala de estar. Mesmo estranhando, o loiro seguiu para lá, cauteloso a fim de descobrir quem estava ali.

Frente à janela alguém observava a tempestade, como que a admirando. O corpo semi nu era iluminado pelas chamas da lareira que queimava próximo, que em sua dança detalhava cada detalhe daquele corpo levemente musculoso, e tão atraente.E um leve sorriso se fez nos lábios de Giotto enquanto esse caminhava silenciosamente, quase como um gato na direção do outro.

G. já havia percebido a presença do outro ali, mas nada disse ou fez, não era incomodo nenhum o loiro estar ali, talvez se fosse outro, o Guardião da Tempestade faria com que o mesmo desejasse estar lá fora à própria sorte do que naquela sala com ele.

Giotto então parou às costas de G., deixando seus corpos quase colados, uma aproximação suficiente para que G. sentisse o calor que emanava do corpo do Primo e sentisse sua pele arrepiar dele devido à mudança de calor. O loiro então envolveu o corpo do outro com seus braços, para assim alcançar o copo de whisky que o outro tinha na mão naquele momento.

- Até onde sei, quando se tem insônia é leite que se toma... – sussurrou ao ouvido do outro.

- Quando o motivo da insônia não é a irritação, para esse apenas o álcool resolve...

Respondeu G. com os olhos semicerrados devido à aproximação dos lábios do Primo com sua orelha.

- Ainda zangado G., tsc... Deveria relevar um pouco mais. Sabe bem que o que Daemon quer é tirar você do sério.

Com a voz calma e um sorriso leve nos lábios, o loiro tentava acalmar o amigo, que horas atrás havia discutido, mais uma vez, com o Guardião da Névoa, que como sempre saiu vitorioso em atingir o outro com suas palavras.

- Você sempre o defende... Espero que nunca se arrependa... – disse num tom quase de desafio.

- Defendo ele, como defendo qualquer um de vocês. São meus guardiões, e confio em vocês...

E enquanto o loiro falava, ele colocava o copo afastado do outro e voltava a envolver o corpo dele com os braços, desta vez o abraçando realmente, deixando seus corpos colados. Por um instante ele sentiu o Guardião da Tempestade prender a respiração, era o sinal de que aos poucos ele conseguia ultrapassar a barreira que separava uma tempestade de uma leve chuva de verão.

- Primo...

Sussurrou G. enquanto sua cabeça pendia levemente para baixo e seus olhos cerrados, agora demonstravam que ele se entregava aqueles braços. Braços que para ele pareciam abrigo, onde G. podia se sentir acolhido.

Os lábios do Primo deslizavam pelos ombros e costas do outro com beijos rápidos, como se assim o loiro conseguisse afastar as tensões do corpo do amigo. E enquanto isso suas mãos deslizavam pelo tórax do outro, parando na cintura e assim podendo virar o outro de frente e olhá-lo nos olhos. Sorrindo calidamente.

- Quando você tomara jeito G.?

- Não vou mudar!

- Eu sei...

Disse o loiro para depois levar a mão à nuca do guardião e trazê-lo para perto o beijando com carinho, enquanto seus dedos se perdiam pelos cabelos dele.

Giotto sabia que o G. era como Tempestade, violento, mas assim como a água era puro e agradável quando queria, e ele sabia muito bem como extrair esse outro lado do Guardião da Tempestade. Como agora que ele o puxava para o sofá o empurrando e sorrindo.

- Terei de usar de persuasão para fazê-lo mudar então...

Disse o loiro de maneira séria, mas não obteve resposta de G. apenas um sorriso desafiador, como se dissesse _"Pode tentar"_ e era isso que o loiro iria fazer, assim que deitou sobre o corpo dele e voltou a beijá-lo só que com mais intensidade, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dele.

Suspiros espremidos era aos pouco soltos pelos lábios do maior, seu rosto estava quase na mesma tonalidade dos cabelos quando ele sentiu a mãos do loiro deslizar perigosamente próxima ao seu baixo ventre, o fazendo estremecer e quase involuntariamente mexer o quadril, o erguendo.

Sem separar os lábios Giotto sorria, percebendo quanto G. era vulnerável em suas mãos, se entregando aos seus estímulos. E quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram o loiro fez questão de prensar sua ereção contra a do outro, o fazendo assim gemer, mesmo que de maneira sufocada, pois G. mordia os lábios para conter qualquer som que pudesse emitir.

E Giotto o encarava com um sorriso leve nos lábios finos enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto do outro, retirando os fios de cabelo que o impediam de admirá-lo melhor, deslizando os lábios que o indicador contornava para depois deslizar pelo queixo e pescoço, passando pelo tórax onde ele seguia as linhas dos músculos levemente definidos de G., que a esse momento tinha sua respiração descompassada.

O loiro então deitou sobre o outro. E G. podia sentir a respiração quente e pesada de Giotto em seu pescoço, assim como sua língua quente que contornava sua orelha.

- Farei você relaxar... Serei sua calma após o agito da tempestade...

Uma promessa? Uma ameaça? G. não saberia distinguir naquele momento. E mesmo que quisesse seria impossível, pois os lábios do loiro passaram a beijar seu pescoço no mesmo momento em que sua mão invadiu acalca do guardião e passou a estimular seu membro já rijo e latejante. E pela primeira vez o Guardião sentiu a visão turva como se ele tivesse sido envolvido pela tempestade e nada mais conseguisse enxergar.

Os estímulos eram fortes, compassados. Tão intensos como os beijos pelo corpo do guardião ou a sucção que Giotto exercia em seus mamilos, que faziam G. se contorcer ainda mais e morder o próprio indicador para abafar, minimamente, seus gemidos, que se não fosse pela tempestade que caia lá fora, certamente já teria chamado a atenção de todos. Se é que já não havia chamado.

E foi quando os lábios de Giotto chegaram próximos ao baixo ventre de G. que este se ergueu e o olhou ele o loiro o segurando nos ombros.

- Primo!

E o loiro com o mesmo sorriso calmo e compreensivo de sempre o encarou e jogou para trás os próprios cabelos que estavam em sua face, deixando assim G. perceber no olhar dele o quanto de desejo e sinceridade haveria nas próximas palavras do chefe da Vongola.

- Eu disse que iria acalmar a tempestade... E é isso que vou fazer!

Disse ele de maneira calma, mas firme e sem que o outro estivesse realmente preparado, o loiro se inclinou e passou a sugar seu membro com desejo, algo que fez com que um gemido mais alto de G. ecoasse pela sala e se misturasse a explosão de um trovão lá fora.

Com as pernas trêmulas, G. deitou novamente, se contorcendo enquanto seus dedos se fechavam e se misturavam ao tecido que cobria o sofá.

Aquilo deveria ser um sonho, uma fantasia. Até mesmo uma ilusão. Mas se fosse ele iria aproveitar ao máximo mesmo que depois o ilusionista viesse atormentá-lo.

Gemidos entre cortados. Espasmos. Reações involuntárias e o gozo.

G. não lembrava em sua vida de ter se sentido tão exausto e leve ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo estava pesado, com leves espasmos, quente e suado. E ele sentia mãos deslizarem por suas pernas, apertando-as de leve, e ao olhar via Giotto acariciando-as enquanto sua língua deslizava maliciosamente pelos lábios, exibindo a satisfação de ter provado o prazer do companheiro, mas havia algo seu semblante que demonstrava que aquilo ainda estava longe de acabar.

E mais uma vez o loiro se inclinou sobre o corpo de G. e sussurrou próximo aos seus lábios.

- Minha vez...

Antes que o outro pudesse controlar sua respiração ofegante e questionar, seus lábios foram invadidos pela língua ávida de Giotto que o beijava com desejo, deixando o guardião sentir em sua sede, o próprio gosto, o próprio prazer.

E se agarrando ao corpo de G., Giotto o penetrou de maneira lenta, mas intensa, separando os lábios para assim ouvir o longo gemido da Tempestade.

Mas o desejo de Giotto não poderia esperar e, se apoiando nas mãos passou a se mover, aumentando a intensidade gradativamente, sem perder assim a visão excitante da face quente de G. que gemia e mordia os lábios, enquanto tentava mordendo os lábios prender os gemidos, em vão.

G. tinha a respiração descompassada, os gemidos já não podiam ser contidos e ele então tomou a iniciativa de abraçar o corpo de Giotto com as pernas e os braços, fazendo assim o prazer de ambos aumentarem, pois o loiro conseguia ir mais fundo, intensificando as reações.

Os corpos quentes e trêmulos de ambos eram embalados pelo desejo, ao som de uma melodia de gemidos, chuva e trovões. Numa mistura de prazer e suor, ambos buscavam satisfazer o desejo de seus corpos. A luxúria reinava naquele lugar.

Gemidos mais curtos, respiração descompassada, um beijo longo e profundo.

Num abraço apertado ambos gemeram e atingiram seu limite.

Seus corpos exaustos abandonados no sofá tentavam aos poucos encontrar o equilíbrio entra a respiração e a pulsação

Sorrisos de satisfação podiam ser vistos nos lábios de ambos. E enquanto Giotto descansava sobre o corpo de os olhos cerrados, ele sentia as caricias dele em seus cabelos, que diferente do loiro, estava com os olhos abertos, olhando o teto, como se buscasse ali a resposta para o ocorrido ou mesmo a lembrança de que se alguma vez na vida se sentira tão bem como naquele momento.

Ambos sabiam que logo precisariam levantar, pois a madrugada aos poucos ia findando e não seria bom serem encontrados ali e naquela situação. Mas aproveitavam os instantes que restava para aproveitar a calmaria do silêncio com o fim da tempestade.

Fim (?)

**11.10.2011**


End file.
